My Mama's Broken Heart
by Sleepinthepasture
Summary: How does Spencer deal with Toby leaving? Well, lets just say it isn't pretty. But more importantly, How does Veronica deal with Spencer's behavior? *All Cannon, oneshot, listen to Mamma's broken heart by Miranda Lambert while you read!*


_My Mama's Broken Heart_

Spencer Hastings walked into her kitchen, she had, had enough of him. Enough of looking at herself in the mirror and seeing him. It was time for a change, though, she didn't feel like going out. So Spencer did what every normal person would do in her situation. She grabbed the scissors from her cabinet and took them to her hair, she first cut her long, long beautiful brown tresses up to her shoulder, and then she took the long pieces that hung in her face and gave herself bangs. It didn't look the greatest, but Spencer liked it. Spencer took the biggest bottle of rum her family had stored away, and downed it that night. She screamed his name so much, and so loud, it didn't take long for the police to show up.

"_FUCK YOU TOBY! FUCK YOU TOBY CAVANAUGH!_" She screamed

Veronica Hastings was enjoying her vacation in london with her husband, that was untill she got a call from the school, the church, the town, saying Spencer had fallen off the hook, she had fallen off the deep end, she had gone crazy. Spencer wasn't showing up for church, she was either skipping school or lashing out at the teachers, she was disrupting the peace, Veronica immediately flew home. She burst through the door to find Spencer lying on the ground with vodka in her hand, her hair was disheveled and she didn't even look like Veronica's daughter anymore.

Spencer had hauled all of her pictures and cards and the rocking chair off to Toby's loft, She brought with her a set of matches, and a lighter, if the matches did not work. She set the stuff in front of Toby's loft, out in the open and set flames to it. She screamed his name untill he came out, completely shocked by the sight he was looking at, Spencer threw his favorite shirt into the flames, the shirt he had given her after their first time. Then she flung the shirt he gave her the night at the motel into the flames too. It didn't take long for the town to show up. Spencer's friends dragged Toby's ex girlfriend off the scene, and the fire men put out the flames.

Spencer, Emily, Hanna, and Aria walked up to the street Toby's loft was parallel to. The girls had tried to talk Spencer out of this, but She went all Alison on them. Saying that it was her choice and if they were not going to come, she would do it alone. Spencer had a sledge-hammer in her hand, and the other girls had other various weapons. They walked over to Toby's baby, his truck, and Spencer's hammer came crashing down on it first, again and again, till the truck was just a shell of the beautiful vehicle it once was. The alarm sounded as Emily hit it for the last time, and Spencer finished carving her name into his front wheel. The girls ran into the brew as fast as they could. Dropping their weapons into the woods before they ran down the street.

Veronica had enough of her daughters crazy behavior. She took Spencer into her bedroom and closed the door, dragging Spencer off to her bathroom and looking at her in the mirror.

"Toby's truck was destroyed this morning. Do you know anything about that?"

"No mama." Spencer replied, a sick grin creeping across her face.

"Spencer, you can not keep living like this. You need to stop this behavior." Veronica scolded her 17-year-old daughter.

"I'm fine Mama, there's nothing wrong with me." Spencer said, immediately

"Spencer, people look at you for what you act like, not what you feel like. It doesn't matter how you feel it only matters how you look." Veronica lectured Spencer, while trying to fix her hair by putting it up. She carefully fixed Spencer's bangs, neatly cutting them again. She clipped them up when she was done and quickly applied make up to her daughters face, curled her hair and took her into Spencer's large closet to get her out of her current outfit, black yoga pants, and a sheer pink t-shirt. Veronica searched her daughters closet untill she picked Spencer's AE polka dot skater corset dress, that Spencer looked breath-taking in. She grabbed her daughters OTK steve madden equestrian boots to go with her dress. She grabbed a sheer white, long cardigan to go with the outfit and had Spencer put it on.

"Spencer, it's just a break up. Get a grip and bite your lip to stop your self from crying. Your Spencer Jill Hastings, not a lunatic." She scolded Spencer.

The Hastings Family dined quietly at the country club they were members of. That was until the Cavanaughs came waltzing in. Jenna sneered at Spencer, Spencer's delicate, almond-shaped eyes opened wide at the sight of her ex-lover. She got up, knocking her chair and plate over and walked over to him. Her eyes filling with tears, she had ruined her make up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She hostily asked Toby

"I'm surprised you're not in jail Spencer." Toby snapped back at her. She was so mad, she slapped him for that. Her mother rose immediately rushing over to her daughter, who was now attacking Mona, since Toby's date, Mona Vanderwal had come to his rescue. Veronica pulled her daughter off the other girl, dragging her back to the Hastings table.

"_Go, fix your make up __and start acting like a lady! C__uz I raised you better! G__otta keep it together e__ven when you fall apart!_''

Veronica yelled at her daughter, shocking Spencer. Her mother knew it was Spencer who wrecked Toby's truck, it was all Spencer. Veronica was absolutely sick of this behavior, and wasn't going to have it. Spencer backed off to the bathroom, She ran into the tiny stall. And cried there.


End file.
